Taking the Bull by the Horns
by bubbaslilsis
Summary: Futurefic, AU-college era.  The Glee club still gets together once a month to sing karaoke.  What happens when Rachel picks a new place with an interesting theme and a mechanical bull?  Brittana/Faberry  Pure Fluff!  Quinn POV  Rated for mild language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee obviously.**

**Thanks to ****BetterSorryThanSafe who challenged me to turn a real experience into a fanfiction plot. This is a Futurefic (college era), AU where Santana and Brittany are officially together and Quinn secretly has the hots for Rachel. Hope you enjoy the story and any critiques or reviews are appreciated.**

**Major fluff warning!**

Taking the Bull by the Horns

_'You've got to be kidding me'_ Quinn thought as she walked up to Saddle Ranch, a restaurant that looked very much like a rustic barn, complete with lit fire pits surrounding the outside where the patio seating was also located.

Rachel had a thing about trying out new karaoke places so she could "spread her talent around" as she liked to say. Quinn had gone to her fair share of different bars and restaurants to karaoke with the rest of her friends from her high school Glee club. It had become a tradition, and now everyone met the first Tuesday of every month at a new place almost always chosen by Rachel.

When Quinn had received the name and address of the newest karaoke night she really didn't think too much about it, but now as she walked up to the large open barn doors she was having second thoughts about not googling the name Saddle Ranch.

As she walked in she noticed it looked very much like a barn on the inside of the restaurant as well as the outside. There were wooden tables scattered around the middle of the restaurant with booths wrapped around the edges against the outer wall. There was a rustic looking bar against the very back wall and wait, was that a bull? There it was, a large fake bull, surrounded by what looked like the bouncy stuff from a kids bounce house all incased in a small octagon looking pen. _'Now that's different'_ she thought as she turned her eyes away from the bull to scan the restaurant, looking for anyone who might have already arrived.

She spotted Kurt at a large table closest to where the karaoke set up was located. As she walked closer, she also noticed Mercedes and Puck talking to Sam who sat across from them, and Rachel sitting alone a little farther down the table excitedly looking through the large book of songs that were available.

Quinn stopped to admire her, watching as her eyes would light up at a particular song choice and turning to scribble her selection on a piece of notebook paper resting beside the book.

Rachel was the number one reason why Quinn would come to karaoke night. It's not like she didn't care about seeing everyone else, but it was the only time she actually had an excuse to spend an entire night with Rachel.

Senior year of high school she started noticing things about Rachel that 'a friend' wouldn't or shouldn't notice. Quinn started noticing Rachel's legs as she turned to walk away and her butt as it swayed slightly side to side. Suddenly the ugly clothes didn't bother Quinn as much; in fact she actually appreciated them. Who knew knee high socks could be so sexy.

Quinn also noticed that the annoying things that Rachel did weren't so annoying anymore. They were actually, well quite cute. Quinn would often find herself staring at Rachel's lips as she rambled about some unimportant topic. As she grew to know Rachel, she found that she was a really amazing person. She was caring and loyal and embraced her differences instead of trying to hide them, like Quinn often did. Confidence, Quinn realized, was hella sexy. Rachel definitely had confidence in who she was as a person, not just in her talent.

It's been two years since Quinn had started noticing Rachel and approximately six months since she realized what it all meant. Quinn Fabray had a major girl crush on Rachel Berry and she could do nothing to stop it. Instead, she focused on enjoying Rachel's company once a month, knowing that Rachel would never feel the same for her.

Quinn was snapped out of her daze by Santana's hand in front of her face, fingers snapping.

"Hey, Fabray. Gonna stand here all day drooling over the midget?"

Quinn turned to Santana, seeing Brittany standing happily at her side smiling. "Shut it Lopez. I don't know what you're talking about, and quit calling Rachel names. We aren't in high school anymore, grow up. "

Santana smiled back "I only did it to prove my point. Man hands is cool with me now, but I love to see you get riled up."

Quinn huffed, "Whatever" and stormed off towards the table, Brittany and Santana following behind her. In her trance she hadn't seen Mike and Tina arrive, nor Artie roll by her. She greeted everyone and took a seat next to Rachel.

"Well guys," Kurt started, "this is everyone for tonight. Personally, I think some people didn't want to come based on the chosen location" he said shooting a look at Rachel.

"And what's wrong with it?" Rachel asked defending herself. "This looks to be a very fun establishment, and one unlike any other we've attended".

"Yeah, its not so-" Quinn started defending Rachel, but was interrupted by a shrieking Brittany.

"Oh my God San, they have a bull!" she screamed, "Can I pet it?"

"Britts, it's not a real bull that you pet, it's a mechanical bull that you ride." Santana responded.

Brittany's eyes lit up even more. "We have to ride! Let's go ride it!" she bounced in her seat.

"Brittany, we are not riding the bull. We are here to sing remember?" Rachel spoke up, already getting up to hand in her song choices.

"Hey, if Britt wants to ride the bull, she's riding the bull" Santana said, getting up to walk to the other side of the restaurant towards the bull. Brittany excitedly follows her.

"This is going to be so hot" Puck chimed in, getting up to follow the two girls.

Everyone else slowly started making their way towards the bull, leaving only Quinn and Rachel at the table.

Quinn looked over at Rachel who was pouting. "Come on, it wont take long. Plus, it will make Brittany happy." she said as she stood up to follow the others. Rachel just huffed and followed.

By the time Rachel and Quinn reached the bull pen Brittany was already sitting on the bull getting instructions about how to ride from the man who operated it. Brittany was just nodding happily, and when he walked away towards the controls she shrieked, "this is so cool!"

Quinn looked around. The whole restaurant was looking at Brittany, but Brittany didn't seem to care. Suddenly a bell rang and the bull started to jerk.

Brittany held on tight as the bull moved all around and she started screaming "Yippee" and "whooo ha".

Everyone started cheering for her and even Quinn started getting excited.

"You look so hot" Puck screamed, getting an elbow to the ribs from Santana.

"Go baby, ride that bull" Santana screamed, getting a raised eyebrow from Kurt.

Finally Brittany fell off, but everyone cheered as she got up and bowed. Quinn had to admit, it was kind of sexy.

"You're turn San," Brittany screamed as she walked out of the pen.

Santana smiled and walked by Brittany to make her way into the pen, pausing to give Brittany a kiss. "That was so hot" she whispered into Brittany's ear, before pulling away to make her way to the bull. Brittany just blushed and moved to cheer on Santana with the rest of her friends.

Santana easily jumped up onto the bull and settled herself down as the same operator went through everything with her.

The bell rang again and off Santana went, raising her fist in the air proudly as she rode the bull.

_'Damn, that is sexy'_ Quinn thought as she watched her friend, glancing at Rachel to judge her reaction. Rachel was jumping up and down cheering on Santana excitedly. _'Hmmm',_ Quinn thought about Rachel cheering for her, jumping up and down. She turned again to watch Santana just as she was falling off laughing.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm. "That was so amazing!" she said, her eyes wide.

With that Quinn made her decision and walked up to the gate of the pen as Santana was walking out.

"You're riding Q?" Santana asked.

Quinn glanced back at Rachel who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yep, have to show you how it's done." she said making her way fully into the pen.

As soon as she stepped onto the bouncy floor she knew this was not a good idea. She could barely keep her balance as she made her way to the bull. She heard all her friends cheering excitedly and knew that she couldn't back out now.

When she reached the bull she didn't know what to do next. _'How the hell do you get on this thing'_ she thought. She didn't see Brittany get on, but Santana seemed to have no problem. Trying to imitate Santana, she jumped up to try and throw her body on top of the bull. Instead, she quickly just slid back down to her feet. She wasn't even close.

Quinn looked back at Rachel, who smiled and waved. _'I can do this'_ she thought. _'I was a fucking cheerleader who was always on top of the pyramid; I can get onto this fucking bull'._

She jumped up again, but this time fell flat on her back. She heard everyone laughing and she wanted to die right then and there, simply sinking into the bouncy floor never to return. Instead, the man who operated the bull helped her up and positioned himself on one knee next to the bull. He held out his hand and helped Quinn step up on his leg and pull herself onto the bull.

Once she was on the bull she held on for dear life. She didn't think it would be this high! She looked up, seeing not only her cheering friends, but also most of the restaurant looking at her. She saw the man in front of her going through all of the instructions, but she honestly couldn't concentrate. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and thudding in her ears. _'This was a bad idea'_ she thought looking out again at all of the people watching, her eyes landing on a concerned looking Rachel.

That's when she heard it; the bell rang loudly in her head. The bull moved and she held on tight. Up, down, around. Her head was spinning and she wanted to throw up. _'How in the hell did Santana and Brittany do this so easily'_ she thought. It didn't take long before she was once again on her back wishing she could be eaten by the bouncy floor. The bull had thrown her in no time.

Her head was still spinning, and she kept falling, as she tried to walk back to the small gate across the already unsteady bouncy floor. Why was she so dizzy? She could barely see straight.

"Uh, guys. Why don't we head back to the table and start karaoke" Tina spoke up. After witnessing Quinn's failure, no one wanted to ride next.

"Good idea," Puck said already starting to walk back, careful not to look Quinn in the eyes. He didn't want her to see his laughter.

Everyone made their way back to their table, except for Quinn who dashed into the bathroom trying to hold back her tears. She had only wanted to impress Rachel and instead she had made a fool of herself.

"It wasn't that bad" she heard someone say behind her. She whipped around and saw Rachel standing by the door.

That was all it took for Quinn to finally burst into tears. "Not that bad? Were you there? I looked like an idiot."

"No, you didn't Quinn" Rachel said softly as she reached her hand out to softly rub Quinn's arm.

Quinn jerked her arm away. "Why are you even here? Why are you even trying to comfort me?" she lashed out angrily through her tears, still very embarrassed that she had made a fool of herself in front of Rachel and everyone else.

"Because I care Quinn. I actually thought you did great. I was really proud of you for trying. Even Puck didn't try and ride" Rachel said again reaching for Quinn's arm to soothe her.

This time Quinn didn't move her arm away. "He didn't ride because he didn't have anyone he was trying to impress."

"What do you mean? Who were you trying to impress Quinn?" Rachel asked softly.

"Doesn't matter. It was stupid and I feel stupid." Quinn responded, jerking away again to lean against the sink.

"It does matter, and you weren't stupid. Please don't feel stupid."

"What do you know Rach? You weren't the one to make a fool of yourself on that stupid bull in front of an entire restaurant. You have no idea how I feel right now." Quinn spit out bitterly, leaning heavier onto the sink.

"You're right" Rachel said, and walked out the door.

_'You're so stupid Quinn. She was trying to be nice and you treated her like shit._' Quinn thought as she turned the water on to wash her face. Just then the door burst open.

"Quinn, come quick. The hobbit is going to ride the bull!" Santana shouted before quickly running out of the bathroom again.

_'What'_ Quinn thought as she ran out of the bathroom herself. It was true. There was Rachel Berry struggling to climb onto the bull and failing miserably.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Quinn shouted above the crowds' laughter.

Undeterred Rachel tried again to get onto the bull. "I'm trying to impress someone" she yelled back at Quinn before giving her a huge smile.

Finally the man that operated the bull came out to help Rachel onto the bull just as he had Quinn. Rachel looked like she was going to puke at any moment.

"Whoooo hooooo, Go Berry" Santana cheered, loving all of the drama.

"Don't fall off too fast like Quinn!" Brittany yelled as the rest of the group laughed.

"Rachel you don't ne-"Quinn started, but before she could finish the bell rang. Quinn stared wide eyed as Rachel was thrown off from the very first buck of the bull.

"Wow, that was worse than Quinn" Mercedes said as Quinn ran into the pen and onto the unsteady bouncy floor to get to Rachel.

"Rachel, are you ok? What the hell were you thinking!" Quinn said as she grabbed Rachel's hand to help her stand up, instead falling down herself and landing onto the floor next to her.

"You said I didn't know how you felt. Well now I do. It really is incredibly embarrassing. I can see why you were so upset after your debacle." Rachel said still dizzy.

_'Of course she has to be incredibly adorable right now'_ Quinn thought as she rolled over to look Rachel in the eye.

"You were the one I was trying to impress" Quinn all but whispered.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say that" Rachel whispered back, leaning up to meet Quinn's lips with her own. As soon as the shock wore off Quinn kissed her back hungrily. Neither of them heard the loud cheers and whistles from their friends as well as much of the restaurant that were watching.

Rachel pulled back slightly from Quinn. "It worked by the way" she said. Quinn looked at her confused before Rachel continued, "I was very impressed". Rachel smiled as she pulled Quinn down into another kiss.

**The End  
><strong>

**Yes, Quinn's bull ride is very similar to my first ride on a mechanical bull. Saddle Ranch is a real place and it does have a mechanical bull and Tuesday night karaoke. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Shoot me a review and share you thoughts!**

**So, Im not getting many reviews (thank you to Catrien Ayala who took the time to write a review), but I have received tons of favorite story alerts as well as follow author alerts! I will take that as a sign that many of you like the story! Thank you for reading and taking the time to favorite, alert and/or review. I am honestly extremely shocked and touched.**


End file.
